echoes_of_sorrowfandomcom-20200216-history
Andromeda
Andromeda is a supporting character of the Echoes Of Sorrows series as well as a main character for the series' 'branch off' Splintering Galaxy. Stats Gender: Female (She-cat) Likes: Mate: --- Age: Approx. 4 Years (48 moons) Dislikes: Daughter(s):--- Status: Alive Mentor: --- Son: --- Cause Of Death: --- Apprentice: Mother: Cove Father: Arcane Sister: Clarity Brother: Shrike Personality Andromeda is an extremely cheerful and energetic she-cat who enjoys playing around with her friends. She often comes off as immature and crass, but despite this, she is a caring she-cat with a big heart and a tendency to overlook the mistakes of those she cares about. She’s very trusting and submissive; making her a pushover. Andromeda is willing to go the extra miles for those she cares about, but fears inadequacy and is always afraid that she is doing something wrong. Appearance Andromeda is a unusually small, but pretty, young she-cat. She has very dark, smoky gray fur that is somewhat curly with pretty, swirled, aqua colored tabby stripes. She also has a long, curly tail that is bushy. She has very pretty cadmium yellow eyes with shades of red. Story Andromeda first appears in Season 1 with her father, Cove at her side. CrowPaw, GrayPaw and ApplePaw approach behind Shrike who is guiding a soaking SilverPaw to his father. After a brief dialogue between SilverPaw and Cove, Cove offers the four apprentices shelter for the night. CrowPaw immediately reacts badly to this, retaliating and saying they don't need help, but GrayPaw only hits him on the back of his head and accepts Cove's offer. Andromeda then follows her elder brother into the Medicine Cats den and comments on how pretty SilverPaw is. After Shrike explains what happened to the young silver she-cat, Andromeda playfully swipes him hard on the back of his head with her paw and comments on SilverPaw's ability to tame her brother's serious personality. (Need Updating From This Point) Gallery Relationships Shrike - Since their birth, Shrike had brought it upon himself to look out for his little sister. Despite most siblings fighting over the attention of their parents, Andromeda and Shrike are closer than hair on a rabbit's pelt. The two have been together through thick and thin, and Andromeda has always supported her older brother's choices and actions. However, Shrike has a tendency to stand up for his little sister when not needed, which quickly frustrates Andromeda. Shrike puts his sister's needs in front of his own, which worries those who care about him. SilverPaw - Andromeda's best friend. Since their first meet, the two have an obvious caring trait towards one another. SilverPaw's point of view of Andromeda is that she is the sunshine in everyone's life, always willing to lend a sympathetic ear to anyone who needs one. The two enjoy talking about their futures together, and hope they can stay best friends clean into their warrior-lives. As part of Andromeda's more childish, out-of-control personality, she enjoys teasing SilverPaw playfully about her relationship with other tom cats, despite playfully flirting with SilverPaw herself, but SilverPaw is able to put up with it. Trivia * Andromeda is the only cat in Echoes Of Sorrow to have curly fur. * Andromeda is a character currently owned and created by Andromeda38. Category:Characters